Generally, places which are crowded with many people, such as large department stores, shopping centers, theaters, and sports stadiums, are also crowded with many vehicles, thus there are difficulties in parking.
Therefore, a large parking lot or parking building is constructed in the central area of a city or in the region having increasing traffic, so that a plurality of vehicles can be parked together, thus solving the difficulty of parking.
However, in the case of the large parking lot or parking building, there are problems in that various difficulties in charging fees for parking arise, and efficient management of a plurality of parking spaces is not easily performed.
Further, a conventional parking management system still has problems related to high manpower costs, errors in manual recordkeeping by a manager, unauthorized parking, etc., and requires a lot of manpower and incurs a lot of expense to enter and calculate parking business data every day.
Further, from the standpoint of a user who uses a parking lot, the user wastes his or her time finding an available parking space, and undergoes difficulty in finding his or her vehicle when the user does not remember the location at which the vehicle is parked in a large parking lot.
In order to solve the above difficulty, a system designed such that vehicle sensing coils or vehicle sensors are installed in respective parking partitions and the entrance and exit of individual vehicles is monitored has been developed. However, there are problems in that, for such a system, high maintenance costs are required to install a plurality of sensors for sensing a plurality of vehicles, to construct communication lines for connecting to a management center, and to normally operate the sensors.